Musim Gugur
by blue teapord
Summary: Hubungan Nami dan Jack semakin erat. Dengan penuh keberanian dan tatapan harap, ia berniat melamar Nami, kekasihnya. Apakah Nami akan menerima atau menolak? First fict in this fandom, ditulis dari sudut pandang Jack, wanna RnR?


**Disclaimer: Natsume**

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah terbangun oleh suara-suara di kebunku. Sapi, anjing, ayam, bebek, domba, kuda, kambing, dan kucingku, merengek memintaku untuk memberi makan mereka.

Ya, ya, ya. Aku memang harus mengikuti atau tepatnya mematuhi rengekan mereka. Ini memang sudah biasa bagiku. Sama seperti kemarin dan hari sebelumnya. Aku bosan selalu hidup dengan hewan-hewan dan tanaman-tanaman yang tak bisa diajak bicara.

Meskipun, kata Takakura aku bisa mengajak mereka bicara, tapi rasanya berbicara antara hewan atau tanaman dengan manusia sudah jelas berbeda.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari rumahku, sebelum aku memulai hari-hariku dengan hewan-hewan dan tanaman-tanaman sialan itu, aku biasa berdiri di depan pintu rumahku lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu kukeluarkan lewat mulut.

"Ah, rasanya segar sekali. Seandainya saja, kakek tidak menyuruhku merawat kebun tua ini, pasti sudah kujual kebun ini pada keluarga Romana yang kaya raya itu. Mereka pasti mau mengurus kebun ini."

Aku selalu menyesali perbuatanku dua bulan yang lalu, di kala aku menerima tawaran Takakura untuk mengurus kebun ini. Sial, bodoh sekali aku ini!

Selesai melewati kegiatan rutinku, aku sengaja mampir ke rumah Takakura, tetanggaku. Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam padaku, bahkan tetangga saja ia berikan yang berwajah suram seperti dia.

Kulihat jam tangan milikku setelah sampai di dalam rumah tetanggaku, pukul sepuluh pagi. Aku mendesah sebentar, "Pasti ia sedang pergi ke kota. Kenapa hanya aku yang selalu ada di desa buruk ini?"

Sudahlah pikirku, aku pun kembali melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari rumah Takakura. "Sebaiknya aku menaruh hasil panen dahulu." Ya, itu memang ide yang bagus, dengan cepat aku punya bayak uang, dengan cepat pula aku berhenti bekerja rendahan seperti ini.

Aku pun masuk ke storage, tempat untuk menaruh hasil panenku lalu dijual ke kota oleh Takakura. Aku menaruh susu grade A yang kuambil dari sapi tadi pagi, jumlahnya hanya dua susu saja. Yah, lumayan lah. Aku melanjutkanya dengan yam, ya, yam adalah umbi manis yang kutanam di ladangku pada musim gugur.

Kau benar, hari ini adalah hari ke-sembilanku pada musim gugur. Aku senang hari-hari yang kulewati sekarang adalah musim gugur. Kau mau tahu mengapa? Itu karena aku bisa memetik bunga _trick blue_. Emm, sebenarnya aku malu mengatakannya, bunga itu adalah bunga kesukaan kekasihku, namanya Nami.

Nami adalah tipikal perempuan yang kusuka. Tingkah lakunya yang seperti laki-laki semakin membuat jantungku berdebar-debar bila di dekatnya. Pakaiannya yang tidak rapih, selalu membuatku tidak risih berkencan dengannya, karena kau juga tahu sendiri kan, aku hanyalah sang pengurus kebun.

Mengingat kencan, ah, aku lupa! "Hari ini ada piknik di spring bersama Nami, ah, sial! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?"

Aku pun cepat-cepat masuk ke rumah untuk berdandan sedikit. Ideku pun muncul, "Ah, kenapa aku tidak memasak yam soup saja, itu kan kesukaan Nami. Mungkin itu bisa jadi alasan untuk terlambat."

Aku pun memasak yam soup, untung saja aku menyisahkan dua buah yam di ranselku, sangat pas untuk kita berdua.

Tok… tok… tok…

Pisau dan alat yang kupakai pun berbunyi. "Huh, aku harus benar-benar kerja keras." Aku terus memotong yam itu, hingga selesai kutaruh yam itu di sebuah mangkuk dan kuberi sedikit air. Lalu kumasukkan ke oven yang ada di sampingku.

Ting…

"Akhirnya, sepuluh menit pun berlalu." Rupanya yam soup yang kumasak sudah matang, segera kubungkus makanan itu, meski masih panas aku berusaha untuk tak melepaskan kantung berisi yam soup itu.

Dengan cepat aku mengambil parfum lalu kusemprotkan kearah tubuhku yang bau keringat, lalu aku segera menyisir rambutku. "Tampan," pikirku saat aku melihat bayanganku di cermin.

"Oh, baiklah, aku telat." Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke swamp, di mana aku bisa memetik beberapa bunga untuk Nami, kekasihku. Setelah sampai, dengan segera aku memetik bunga _trick blue_, kuhitung jumlah bunga itu. "Satu… dua… empat… tujuh… sepuluh! Baiklah, semuanya ada sepuluh."

Kukumpulkan sembilan bunga dan kuikat dengan satu bunga_ trick blue_, ya, kurangkai bunga itu. "Rangkaian yang indah."

"Sial, kali ini aku benar-benar telat!" Aku pun berlari kearah spring dengan cepat. "Kalau lari-lari begini, rambutku bisa rusak!" umpatku kesal.

Sesampainya di sana, aku melihat Nami sedang menunggu dengan wajah yang kesal. "Sepertinya ia marah," dugaku saat melihat raut wajah Nami.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya, aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya. Berhasil, sepertinya ia memang tak mengetahuinya. Kututup mata indah yang membuatku terpana dengan tanganku.

"Ah, Jack, berhentilah bercanda!" Nami memang marah, ia tak memberi senyum langkanya padaku. Kutaruh rangkaian bunga _trick blue_ dan dua buah yam soup di depannya.

"Ta-daaa!" kubuka dekapan tanganku di matanya. Kulihat senyum langka itu kembali, rasanya semua kebosananku saat mengurus kebun hilang sudah.

"Ini bukan sogokkan 'kan?" tanyanya. "Maaf, aku terlambat. Aku terlambat karena aku ingin di kencan kita hari ini, semuanya istimewa," tangan Nami bersiap memukul kepalaku.

Aku hanya mengaduh kesakitan bila ia memulai tindakan 'kasih sayang-'nya. Akhirnya kami pun memulai kencan kami dengan kegiatan rutinku, terlambat.

Setelah selesai makan, kami bergegas ke inn untuk menaruh rangkaian bunga yang baru kuberikan pada Nami. Kami berjalan bersama, dengan pakaian Nami kita sering sekali disangka kakak-adik, ah, peduli sekali dengan omongan orang yang iri pada hubungan kami.

Kami disambut oleh Ruby, istri Tim, pemilik penginapan. Ia biasa menampilkan senyumnya pada kami. "Selamat datang." Ruby memandang kami terkikik. "Kenapa denganmu?" tanyaku padanya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Nami memandang acuh, ia pun ke lantai dua sambil membawa rangkaian bunganya. Saat Nami keatas kulihat sekilas ia mencium bunga itu dan tersenyum manis, ah, sangat manis.

Kulihat Tim keluar dari dapur dan menyambutku, "Hai, Jack! Habis berkencan dengan Nami, ya?" tanya Tim, sontak aku pun mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipiku. Aku diam, tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, malu, malu dengan wajahku yang kini sudah memerah.

"Kenapa kau tak melamarnya saja?" kata Tim, kali ini wajahku benar-benar seperti rambut milik Nami. Dengan keberanian, aku menjawab, "Aku memang akan melamarnya, lagipula sebulan lalu Takakura sudah memberiku _blue feather_," jawabku sekenanya.

Mereka kaget akan jawabanku, kulihat Nami sudah turun. "Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanyanya mengintrogasi. "Emm… bukan suatu hal yang penting, benar 'kan?" kulirik Tim dan Ruby dengan tatapan ancaman. Mereka pun terkikik melihat tatapanku, "I-iya benar."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Nami hanya memberikan tanggapan 'O' pada bibirnya. "Baiklah, bibi, paman, kami pergi dulu, ya?" pamit Nami. Tim dan Ruby hanya mengangguk.

Kami pun pergi, saat sesampainya di pintu keluar, "Kutunggu undangannya!" sempat-sempatnya Ruby berkata seperti itu ketika aku dan Nami mau pergi, sial sekali istri Tim itu!

Tapi tak apalah, ini menambah aroma sedap untuk hubunganku dengan Nami. Kami melangkah dengan santai kearah pantai, ini memang rutinitas kami saat berkencan. Nami memang menyukai pantai dan lelautan, jika ia senang aku juga senang.

Aku menatap Nami lekat-lekat, 'Aku ingin kau jadi milikku selamanya, Nami," umpatku dalam hati. Tanpa sadar Nami menatapku, "Eh, kau sedang apa? Ingin berniat menciumku? Jangan macam-macam!" ancam Nami padaku seraya mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan wajahku, sedikit ngeri, tapi membuatku semakin menyukainya.

"Apa? Percaya diri sekali kau ini, mana mungkin aku mau mencium gadis sepertimu?" ejekku padanya. Nami mendesah kesal, ia pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengejar dan menangkapku.

Akhirnya kami pun bermain kejar-kejaran di pantai, kulihat tawanya saat mengejarku, kulihat matanya saat menatapku, beruntung sekali aku ini, bisa mempunyai kekasih yang tercantik di desa Forgotten Valley ini.

Aku pun terkecoh saat aku melihatnya tadi dan akhirnya aku pun tertangkap olehnya. "Kena kau!" ucap Nami padaku. Ia pun memukul kepalaku lagi, tentunya dengan pukulan lembut. Aku sedikit kesal, kenapa ia selalu memukulku. "Berhenti! Atau kau akan kucium," godaku padanya.

Nami pun menghentikan pukulannya, ia pun terdiam. Segera kutarik tubuh kecilnya dan kupeluk erat. Kulihat Nami tersenyum saat aku memeluknya. Kami melihat matahari terbenam, meninggalkan siang menjelang petang.

"Nami, apakah kau mau menikah denganku?" kuberanikan diri untuk memberikan _blue feather_ padanya. Nami kaget saat mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku. Ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukanku dan berdiri melihat matahari terbenam.

'Kali ini ia pasti marah sekali padaku, ah, kenapa aku selalu melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh!' pikirku kesal. Aku pun menunggu jawaban Nami dengan penuh harap, kubungkukkan badan dan menekuk kaki kiriku

Kupegang tangan mungil Nami dengan keberanian, kuberikan _blue feather_ dan berkata, "Maukah engkau menjadi pendamping hidupku? Untuk… selamanya," kutatap mata indah milik Nami.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu, aku mau, Jack," ucapnya tersenyum. Aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar tadi. "Aku mencintaimu Nami," ucapku seranya mencium lembut tangan mungil Nami. "Aku juga mencintaimu Jack." Nami tersenyum sangat manis dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Kau tahu, kenapa aku menyukai musim gugur? Itu karena aku benar-benar memiliki pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya. Di bawah matahari terbenam kunyatakan perasaanku dan kini kubahagia memiliki Nami disamingku. Jadi, kekonyolanku tentang menjual kebun terhapus sudah. Aku dan Nami akan merasakan hidup baru di kebun warisan kakekku ini. Terimakasih, kek.

**Selesai**


End file.
